Nagal
Nagal was a warrior from the Isle of Jacuruku who was a trusted, dedicated servant of Ardata, the Jacuruku Queen of Witches.Blood and Bone, Dramatis Personae Nagal was a towering, huge man clad in layered shirts, with a curved dirk at his side. He was dark-skinned and usually wore his long black hair - which could reach almost to his waist when looseBlood and Bone, Chapter 9, US HC p.355 - gathered on the top of his head and held there by a hair clasp made of carved stone. Nagal's dark eyes had irises which "glittered as if dusted in gold".Blood and Bone, Prologue, US HC p.23-32 Nagal's vocal range could vary from "low and melodious"Blood and Bone, Prologue, US HC p.31 to loudly carrying and bull-like.Blood and Bone, Chapter 3, US HC p.110 Nagal apparently had a certain degree of magical ability.Blood and Bone, Chapter 1, US HC p.50Blood and Bone, Chapter 3, US HC p.106-107 Nagal and Rutana, his close associate, were thought to "rank among Ardata's most powerful" servants.Blood and Bone, Prologue, US HC p.29 In Blood and Bone Nagal and Rutana arrived at the harbour of Haven in Stratem aboard the vessel, the Serpent, as emissaries of Ardata with a message from the Witch Queen intended for K'azz D'Avore, the Commander of the Avowed Crimson Guard. The message carried by the two emissaries was a request that K'azz journey back with them to meet with Ardata in the interior of the Jungle of Himatan of eastern Jacuruku because Skinner, the leader of the Crimson Guard's Disavowed, had returned unexpectedly to the island. After a certain amount of back-and-forth discussion, Nagal and Rutana convinced K'azz to come back with them. As well as the two emissaries and K'azz, it was decided that six other Avowed Crimson Guard members - a captain, Shimmer; two mages, Lor-sinn and Gwynn; and three "swords", Cole, Turgal and Amatt - would also accompany them on the trip to Jacuruku aboard the Serpent.Blood and Bone, Prologue, US HC p.23-25/30-32Blood and Bone, Chapter 1, US HC p.47 After a long and difficult voyage - via ocean and Jacuruku river travel - Nagal and Rutana delivered the seven Avowed Crimson Guardsmen to their ultimate destination deep in the Himatan jungle at the site of Jakal Viharn, Ardata's center of power. There, Nagal and Rutana - feeling that their duty as emissaries had been fulfilled - left K'azz and his band to await the pleasure of Ardata.Blood and Bone, Chapter 1, US HC p.47-53Blood and Bone, Chapter 2, US HC p.85-86Blood and Bone, Chapter 3, US HC p.104-111Blood and Bone, Chapter 9, US HC p.352-358Blood and Bone, Chapter 12, US HC p.436-443 Later, Rutana met and aggressively fought the hated Skinner, but she did not manage to survive the encounter. This outcome distressed and angered Nagal greatly and resulted in Nagal blaming all of the Crimson Guardsmen - both the Disavowed and the Avowed in Jacuruku - for Rutana's death. Nagal was especially upset because Ardata did not allow him to avenge this killing of Rutana.Blood and Bone, Chapter 13, US HC p.473-479Blood and Bone, Chapter 14, US HC p.538Blood and Bone, Chapter 15, US HC p.562 Ultimately, after a number of catastrophic events befell Jacuruku, Nagal befriended, and was befriended by, a girl, Lek, and a young woman, Ina - who were among those in the Himatan jungle who had survived the various dire events that had occurred there.Blood and Bone, Chapter 14, US HC p.512-513/541Blood and Bone, Chapter 15, US HC p.545/547-550/552-560/565-566 Quotes Notes and references Category:Males Category:Jacuruku natives Category:Mages